Unit Suggestions: China/Archive Denied
< Unit Suggestions: ChinaCategory:DeniedSuggestionsArchive Denied Intense Radiation Turret Description: The IRT fires a long range stream of radiation, that will gradually reduce the rate of fire and line of sight stats of the targeted enemy. Once one of these numbers reach zero (or infinite for delay between shots), the unit is un-manned, allowing it to be captured by any infantry because the enemy inside is toast. If it is infantry, then they die a pitiful death, but it does take longer than dedicated anti infantry defenses. The turret has a long range and can be used to prevent the enemy artillery from firing constantly by killing its crew and buying Chinese forces time to retaliate, but it cannot stop a siege alone as the enemy will easily man the emptied vehicles in time. The secondary ability is a purchasable upgrade that makes the turret reduce enemy speed and damage as well while not changing the time it takes (since the stats for each unit are different, only one of the stats need to come to zero before losing its crew) to kill a vehicle crew if the said vehicle's damage and speed stats aren't "depleted" faster than rate of fire and line of sight. It can also now target aircraft, which plummet into the ground when completely stopped. Niche: A support turret for Chinese defensive lines, it also provides a soft counter against artillery while having no offensive use by only immobilizing them for a while without killing them. It is intended to act as a force multiplier in lightly defended areas while giving the Chinese free vehicles should the enemy be foolish enough to lose their vehicle crews well within the enemy defense grid. It can't be overpowered as the values for each stat reduction per tick would be adjusted in a way that they take longer to un-man most vehicles than it takes dedicated defenses to kill them off. Warp Turret Description: A turret designed to pull enemy units into the Chinese killzone, the Warp Turret targets an enemy unit before teleporting it to itself, so it can (hopefully) be taken out by other turrets. Niche: Pulls enemies into the range of Chinese turrets. Free Duplicator Array Description: Power intensive late game structure which provides money for kills and losses. Secondary toggles to provide money like a oil derrick, takes 20 seconds to switch, another 20 second cooldown (does nothing while switching). Corrupter Turret Description: A high-end or auto turret which fires Jade tipped rockets. Short range, small clip, high damage, convert vehicle kills to cash. Niche: Money turret Lancer Turret Description: A high-end turret with a ray gun designed for penetration, rather than damage or extreme range in mind. It fires a pinpoint beam of x-rays, which produce a 'line fire' effect. Secondary: None Niche: Good for killing large numbers of weak units. Cloning Bay Description: A smaller reproduction of China's massive cloning facilities, designed for battlefield use. One infantry unit (apart from Mingxia or Noble Officers) can enter this building. At this point, this building can produce this unit quickly and cheaply (although it cannot produce anything else, and only one unit at a time). The building is also weak, and vulnerable to degarrisoning abilities. Secondary: Disembark passenger Niche: Easier massing of infantry. Nexus Armament: None Secondary: Expose Core/Reactivate shields Niche: Defensive Hub Description: The nexus is a tall, well shielded and large 3x3 structure. It is a detector, and reveals stealth units in a relatively large area. The Nexus has an inbuilt atomic reactor, which boosts the attacking speed, shields and sight range of all nearby towers by 20%. It also ensures that all nearby towers remain powered up in the event of low power, but the boost is lost during such times. In times of absolute crisis, the nexus can drop the radiation shields containing the reaction, exposing the reactor core. This bombards the area with intense radiation, rapidly damaging both friend and foe, air and ground, unit and structure alike, regardless of whether the target is shielded or not (i.e. Blast type damage). When in this mode, the nexus is 200% more vulnerable to damage. Upon destruction, the nexus explodes violently. Force Walls Suggestion #2 Description: Large Airships like Eclipse, Musashi, Lazarus etc can crush Force Walls and take damage in the process. Force Walls Suggestion #1 Description: Aircraft that try to pass over a Force Wall section are heavily damaged. Planar Shield is removed until it regenerates. Force Walls Secondary suggestion Description: Force Walls can be toggled on and off using secondary Ram support vehicle(or turret) Armament: Teleporter, reflective shield. Secondary: Teleport miniature neutron star Niche: support, anti-heavy hitter. Description: A expensive ,lightly armoured and moderately shielded vehicle with a slow firing teleporter. Only capable of hitting vehicles the target is teleported... Exactly where it is right now. Except it is now facing the wrong way! Very useful for taking down slow turning vehicles but does no damage. The shields are especially designed to reflect shots back to the firer, but when depletes the function is deactivated. Secondary ejects a small unstable neutron start. The star sticks to an enemy vehicle and makes all enemy projectiles in an area hit this vehicle instead for 10 seconds. Very very long recharge (2 min?) to prevent abuse. General Shields suggestion Make Planar Shields stop Line Fire but take tripled damage to shields. Radio Tower Armament: High-power Radio Emitter Secondary: Deafening Blast/Standard Operations Niche: Support Tower/Anti-Artillery (to some extent) Description: The radio tower is equipped with a high power radio emitter with a very long range (think V4). It has a small AoE and stuns targets on hit, but deals no damage whatsoever. Do note that the beam acts in a similar manner to the Weapon Jammer on the Hydrofoil. Should the connection be broken, the stun is lifted instantly. The secondary of the radio tower causes it to constantly blast high-power radio transmissions in all directions, stunning all units, friend or foe, in a large (think around 250-300) radius. Buildings are unaffected by the stun. However, doing this causes a very high current within the tower. Thus, the radio tower takes rapid and severe damage while its secondary is in operation. (Think 3x the gastroburners on a Kirov) Kǎsànuòwǎ tank description: This tank is the middle child of the atomic chinese fleet. it is a hovering tank by nature, though the elite model has legs. It has a crew of three clones weapons: One gamma ray cannon "main gun" , One alpha ray gun in the turret next to the gamma ray cannon. secondary: increased firerate thought it losses accuracy in the trade off for a quicker rof, slow reload due to recalibration time. niche: medium tank Just. No. Thunderbird Bomber Description: A variation of the Thunderbird Dropship, it's drop pod is filled with every explosive thing AKC can produce. Slightly slower and more health than Dropship. Has Ammo. Extremely Volatile (drop pod explodes when it reaches ground, not in air). Primary: Bombing run attack. Varied damage, ranging from less-damage-than-an-antimatter-firework to quite-a-shot-from-Seahawk. Secondary: Detonate the drop pod, damaging nearby aircraft. Due to an engineering screwup, can be only done at full ammo. Niche: Bomber, Thunderbird variation This is a suicide unit but the origial Thunderbird *was* a suicide unit, so please try to ignore that rule. Mole Subterrene Description: AKC's Mirage Tank equivalent. Looks like a Sidewinder but more 50's scifi. It has less shields and speed than a Nian tank but it is cloaked when not moving (detectable by scouts). Can crush units like a superheavy. Primary: Burst damage raygun (good rof) Secondary: Sidewinder secondary but is slower and shorter ranged. Temporarily drops shields after use. Niche: Tank destroyer Watchman ammo mechanic When a Watchman is killed, nearby Watchmen have their secondary instantly cooled downed after a short delay. Signal Squadron This is just an easy way to get two or three Royal Gong Ships pretty much, instead of getting stuck with just one in a Convoy Squadron with a bunch of torpedo boats. This is a naval squadron of course. Cloud Turret Description: The Cloud Turret is a deployable turret for the Chinese. What makes the Cloud Turret unique, however, is that it is on stilts (or a tractor beam, whichever is funnier): this means it can only be targetted by anti-air damage. Unfortunately, the Cloud Turret has only middling damage, and relatively low armour to compensate for this advantage. Weapon(s): Weak disruptor. Secondary: Upgrade with money. Niche: More wierd and wonderful turrets for China. Chinese Structure/Unit Damage Aesthetic When in yellow or red health, some of the glowing radiation panels turn yellow and then red(respectively) until repaired. Wouldn't work: Green panels are faction color. Explorer (needs abetter name) Description: The Chinese counterpart to the allied Prospecto and Soviet Sputnic, it deploys into an outpost to expand the chinese borders. It is much frailer than its counterparts though and is slightly more expensive. Weapon(s): Unarmed Secondary: Deploy Niche it fills: Increases the chinese build radius without forcing the playr to buid the high tier pagoda mobile castle or annother OCV Ox Push Tank Description: A fairly well shielded and very slow tank that is designed to "push" the enemy away from your front line and give you a little more space to dump turrets. Or to knock them around a bit and then mob them with watchmen. Weapons: Very big area of effect but low damage ray thing, slows enemies as well; concussive blast. Secondary: Concussive blast that forces your enemy backward, stun effect. Niche: Easier area denial/acquisition. Akira Space fighter Description: high maneuverability with a speed a little slower than the Achilles Weapon(s): 2 ray guns Secondary: transport home Niche it fills: Long ranged air superiority (china should at least have a long range fighter ) It could also be a protocol when a star-ship in space sends them down to help for so and so amount of time Earaser Turret Description: A tube or but end of space ship, fixed in one direction. In small arc, fires a short tongue/wave of heat and particles quickly anhaliating all ground units and structures in line, regardless of side. Woe to those at wrong place and time. Combine with Pull Turrets to bestow bad luck for enemy units. Arment: undescribable and unnamable particles. Secondary: dunno, mimic how other turrets/wall fragments look for extra nastyness. Niche: Advanced turret for variety, china turret strategy? Anti ground work in very china way. Spectre Tower Description: This support turret is used to create various noises and distractions that puts the enemy in negative cover and causes them to open fire on each other. Primary: The Spectre Tower can suddenly cause enemy units to start shooting at each other for 10 seconds and puts them in negative cover. It has a recharge time of 30 seconds per use and must be guided manually. Niche: I was inspired somewhat by the Hive Mind Emulator from the Starcraft II campaign. This can help weaken the enemy and give your frontline defenses some relief from constant attack. This is such a murder machine Sovereign Class Starship Niche: Assassination mode target Armament: Quantum torpedoes Secondary: switch to phasers (higher rate of fire, lower damage) Description: A smaller version of the Galaxy and slightly less powerful but it's equipped with the best command and control systems in Starfleet. With strong shields and very heavy armour (for a Chinese unit) it can bop around the battlefeild and do a decent job keeping enemy aircraft at bay while the ground forces cover it from anti aircraft. Secondary switches to faster firing Phasers to deal with fighters like the Achilles. Denied but cool name. Hound Tank Destroyer Description: This large tank destroyer comes with an extremely powerful JADE-based gun that acts like a sniper-rifle...for tanks. It has a shorter range than its counterparts, though. Weapon: The Xiong Cannon is capable of hitting multiple targets in a row, as the energy round never stops until it reaches its maximum range. Secondary: The crew of a Hound could send their engines into overdrive and self-destruct in around 5 seconds, making the final sacrifice for China. Niche: Mantis Walkers aren't tank destroyers, their support vehicles. These could be the tank destroyers. Flimsy armor, big gun, and no turret. Not another friggin’ tank destroyer! Bird of Prey (Revised Version) Description: Instead of the BOP only using its claws, it would now use ray guns for attacking aircraft and claws for ground units. Primary: Ray guns attack other air units. Simple but one may want to have the ray guns do more damage because of AA focus. Secondary: Bird of Prey can attack ground units with its claw and then automatically warps back to the base. Niche: Keeps it more in line with the Star Trek/Star Wars theme of the faction without drastically altering gameplay. Punching other fighters is more awesome Reaper Gunship Description: A fragile, yet deadly support aircraft, the Reaper can hover across the warzones, unleashing a flurry of ray gun fire, followed by a powerful anti-matter rocket. Primary: The Reaper's ray guns can shred infantry, while their anti-matter rockets specialize against vehicles. Secondary: The Reaper can barrel roll for a short amount of time to create some sort of disruption field. Though it is unable to fire, it temporarily scrambles anti-aircraft systems on the ground targeting it, while missles are simply deflected..sometimes back to the enemy. Niche: The Chinese lack some sort of anti-ground gunship. It isn't as powerful well-armoured as others and sort of expensive, preventing players from sending them out on full-scale offensives. If necessary, a minimum turret build requirement may be attached to preserve the faction's Turret based game style. Denied, no Airships for China Ram Shock Tank Description: Despite the all-around hitting power of the Nian Tank, it's short range convinced the Viceroy to create a more specialized vehicle to counter the heavy armored divisions of their enemies (especially the Soviets), but also fulfill a defense role. Weapon: The Ram is equipped with a surpisingly conventional 90mm anti-tank cannon, though its armor-piercing rounds are tipped with small amounts of anti-matter. Its gun is slightly superior than most of its counterparts, though both its shields and armor are a bit thin. Secondary: The Ram can deploy stabilizers to unveil its massive shockwave cannon, a weapon that can decimate groups of men and tanks alike, though it (for unknown reasons) is not very effective against structures. In this state, the Ram can also fire over walls. Niche: Main Battle Tank (in the more traditional, anti-tank sense)/Mobile Defense (think Siege Tank, but for the opposite role) Not China Abductor Description: This expensive, delicate, hovering aircraft seems like it came straight out of a comic book, shaped like a flying disc. It is used to "abduct" enemy vehicles with its magnet. However, it takes damage while carrying its payload. However, it can't just drop what it's carrying to prevent the reactor from overheating. Primary: Electro-magnet (lifts single vehicle into the air) Secondary: Turn off Magnet (lets vehicle slowly descend back to the ground) Niche: Protects Chinese base defenses from their worst enemy, artillery! Denied, they already cut something like this Circular Firework Tank Description: A very fast tank armed with 8 firework turrets arranged in a circular fashion. When the firework tank attacks, fireworks are launched all around the tank, damaging any units near it. If the fireworks do not hit the enemy units immediately, they will fall. Gets a flanking bonus. Special: The firework tank does not have to turn, and cannot be flanked. Primary: 360 degree rockets Secondary: Flashbang Fireworks - The Circular FIrework tank launches a few firework-propelled flashbang grenades, which creates a large light around the tank, stopping all targeting to friendly units in the blast. The units will then have to manually re-aimed, unless the friendly units attack first. (basically the shinobi's secondary with a cooler animation, an area of effect, and a slower cooldown). Uses: Protects friendly units, allows for better flanking. Niche: Flanker, makes sure that other chinese units do not get destroyed. This is dreadfully silly zeng superfighter Basically the lavochkin (my idea), only Chinese. This is because the soveits already have 2 AA air units, and there simply isn't a niche for the lavochkin to fill as the sovets. However, the chinese completely lack ranged air AA. So delete the Lavochkin and migrate it for the second time to the Chinese. Primery is an assortment of Ray Guns powered by antimatter which is only used against light(er) air from migs to centurys to the achilles.This attack does about twice dps as the achilles. When targeting a superheavy air, it uses all it's remaining antimatter in a slow moving nuclear rocket which blowes the superheavy to smithereens and the plane returns to base since all it's antimatter ammo is gone. Dead. It's all dead. Takes about 15 seconds to accereate from normal speed (kirov speed) to top speed (achilles normal speed), half of achilles range, slightly less armour/shield than achilles, boost speed about 25% faster than normal achilles speed (not boost). Will lose to achilles 1v1, needs 25 power, cost 2800. Mini-Rocket Wall Hub Description: A Chinese Support Wall Hub that acts as a normal wall hub the majority of the time, but, upon the use of it's secondary ability, splits in two to reveal a smallish rocket that flies at the next air unit that it sees, with the intent of exploding. It's one use, and transforms back into a wall permanently when done. Before it is deployed, it is weaker than regular walls. Weapon(s): A rocket, something akin to this. Very limited splash damage, and locking range. Can be shot down. Secondary: Deploys the rocket, ready for firing. Niche it fills: Chinese Support role; also provides a fast-counter AA to stop a horde of fighters destroying the Space Elevator. Compliments Tractor-beam based anti-air well. Long Aerial Superiority Fighter Description: A diminutive, upright, mayfly-like fighter that sits on it's tail while on the ground with twin ray cannons and four mobile pods arranged in an X. Leans forward to fly. Super maneuverable but quite slow. The Long is based on many failed upright VTOL aircraft, and embodies the Chinese fighting style of slow, bizarre, powerful, and primarily defensive. Weaponry: 2x ray cannons, short range but 150% Apollo damage. Secondary: Teleport back to base. Cost: $1200 Niche: Protecting the base, escort, superiority fighter, AA muscle. Ox Drag Tank Description: An anti-building specialist, the Ox is a bit slow, and uses a tractor beam to collapse structures, with only the ability to drag ground units with it. It can toggle on a strong frontal planar shield to close the distance, but this disables its attack. Weapon: Anti-building tractor beam. Secondary: Toggle Frontal Shield/ Tractor Beam. Niche: Anti-building specialist. Flying Mobile Radiation Battery Description: A huge chinese slow aircraft, though it is more of a very slow gunship and a flying disk combined. It has 3 lasers which auto-target enemies, these lasers debuff and hurt enemy units, it has another set of lasers too, which spread the power from one of the other lasers to friendly units, which buffs them and makes them stronger. If the unit it targets with the buff laser is inactive due to low power, it makes the unit active. When in a low power state, the flying mobile radiation battery is still active, though it loses it's shields and it's secondary. Auto-Primary: 3 debuff lasers that do a little bit of damage Primary (Manually targeted): 3 buff lasers, they are only active if one debuff laser is active. If more debuff lasers are active, the buff is stronger. At 3 debuff lasers, the buff lasers heal friendly units, too. Secondary: Radiation- Irradiates everything around it, even flying units. Strong, but deactivates the flying mobile radiation battery's shields. Niche: Provides useful buffs, helps with accidental low power, can be used as an ambush tactic with it's radiation. Too much micro. Pagoda Description: A turret that looks strangely like a pagoda, and produces "Monks" (it should me noted that these monks are surprisingly ugly). It could only control 3 monks at a time. Weapon(s): None Secondary: Builds monks, can choose between a anti-tank "hairy faced" monk with a cudgel, a anti-infantry "pig snouted (and bellied)" monk with a rake, a anti-air "red haired ogre like" monk with a rocket launcher staff, or any combination of the three. Niche it fills: Flexible defense, and people will suggest things from "journey to the west" until one gets in. (or at least i will) Would have allowed it, but the last sentence killed any desire to. Journey to the West does not fit the Chinese, don't suggest ANY more. Supply Elevator Description: An alternate version of the Space elevator used to carry supplies to where ever units and structures are produced. These structures are extremely large, vulrable, and easily captured. Supply elevators have two means of supplying income- as a slow, but steady stream, or by providing a radius for which any unit (not structure) that dies in it give the owner of the Supply Elevator a portion of the money that went into training the unit. Secondary: Swich income mode Niche it fills: Money supply Denied, it’s just a recycler Observation Autoturret Description: A deployable turret that has a very, very large sight radius, and a smaller stealth detection radius. I also has a small build radius for other turrets. It has the ability to warp in crates too. Primary: Large sight radius, smaller stealth detection radius. If codeable, it will also have a psychic sensor radius, like the ra2 (yuri's revenge) psychic sensor. Secondary: Targeted ability (can only target the space elevator). It teleports any crates to the observation autoturret, as long as they're produced from the targeted space elevator. It's secondary can be active at the same time as it's primary. Niche: Spot enemy units, so you can send your units into the optimal position, especially because of their small range. It also has stealth detection, and is useful in conjunction with other defenses. Denied, doesn’t fit in with Chinese build style Chinese Veterancy System Description: The chinese have powerful turrets, and short ranged mutant units, so the veterancy system should reflect that. Anyway, Chinese units have two veterancy levels, which are of lower caliber than regular veteran upgrades, but their turrets can gain 3 veterancy upgrades, which are of a higher caliber than regular veterancy upgrades. Lore-wise, the turret operators, encased in buildings, were less affected by the radiation, allowing them to learn like normal, while units, in less armor, were affected more by radiation, inhibiting their learning abilities. Niche it fills: Adds more diversity between factions; makes the Chinese focus on turrets clearer. Pagoda (purged of references to "Journey to the West") Description: A turret that looks strangely like a pagoda, and produces drone "Monks". It can only control 4 monks at a time. (if possible make the pagoda more vulnerable to anti-infantry, because the paper walls would have tanks shells go straight through.) Weapon(s): Build Que :*A drone with a rake that rips infantry to shreds. :*A drone with a Cudgel that scraps tanks. :*A drone with a rocket launcher staff that downs aircraft. :*A drone with a repair/healer that can heal nearby units and drones. Secondary: Recall Monks (destroys all drones) Niche it fills: Flexible defense or devastating turret Denied, this just doesn’t work Great Sage (Based on my failed suggestion) Description: The Great Sage is a small, fast, and armed with a cudgel. (Based on Journey to the west's Monkey king" Weapon: Jade encrusted cudgel Secondary: Form cloud (activate anti-matter thrusters to make the Great sage fly) Niche: Heavy tank, also the Chinese lack tanks. Bio: The Journey to the West is a beloved Chinese book, it has been translated into 24 languages, turned into a TV show and a cartoon, it is just fair that there would be a unit from this book. (I am a Chinese immigrant, I should know). Denied, doesn’t fit the Chinese Chinese standard vehicles automatic deployment and traits Instead of being secondaries, Chinese vehicles deploy automaticly (like some artillery units) and get traits: Bonus: Shield recharges faster Increased Range/Firerate for Weapons Increased "Weight" for protection against magnet/tractor type Weapons some Vehicles dig in for more protectment against some weapon types Penality: Less protection against artillery Weapons deployment time, through short some heavier vehicles explode more violently when destroyed Increased damage for dig in units by confederate earthquake weapons Niche: Saving some deploy secondary slot for other secondaries, giving chinese vehicles more reason to use them also for defence Denied, doesn’t make any sense Lian Teleportation Aerial Transport Arnament: None Secondary: Reassemble Units Niche: Aerial Transport (includes mobile turrets) Description: The Lian is a very fragile unit and cannot take much fire. It transports units similar in the way a teleport hub does. First it "reads" the unit, which in the process destroys it. The information is then stored on a JADE crystal in the center of the aircraft. At the destination, the Lian simply reassembles the unit by using the information stored on the crystal. This enables the Lian to carry more units than other transports (up to 15). Defend your Lians well, your enemy is highly likely to go after them and their payloads. Just build a teleporter JADE Turret Arnament: 1x JADE Cannon Secondary: I do not know XD. (NIL) Niche: Anti Heavy Tank Advanced Turret Description: The JADE Tower fires large blocks of JADE at enemy units. It is always weak against infantry (because the cannon is quite inaccurate). The JADE tower initially does very little damage, however the damage of the turret increases every shot, as the amount of JADE accumulating on the turret increases. This causes larger and larger mini-nuke explosions until each shot does enormous damage (Targetting the ground will not cause accumulation of JADE). (E.g. IFVs may take 5 shots, but Apocalypses may take only 10). After a certain number of hits on the unit, the damage becomes AoE. The JADE block falls off after about 15 seconds after the last hit as the shielding attaching the JADE block to the enemy unit wears out. JADE is visible on units as green crystals. Denied, Jade doesn’t work that way Monkey Tank Crusher Cost: Maybe 1000-1500? Description: When the cloning process caused some men to be half way between soulless monsters and intelligent humans they were given the task controlling a Heavier tank crusher, so called "Monkey Tank Crusher". Looks like a monkey, sounds like a monkey, but the size of a king oni and untrue to the saying "monkey see monkey do" (here more like "monkey see monkey smash"). It has many tiny micro atomic thrusters to allow it to speed up to the doomed target, also some commanders have used the micro thrusters to actually fly the "Monkey Tank Crusher" allowing it to target air craft. (also maybe amphibious?) Weapon(s): JADE encrusted half ton cudgel and a personality disorder similar to a ray shark. Secondary: Fly: the "Tank Crusher" increases the thrust produced by the micro thrusters to fly slowly for about 30 sec. (maybe a 60 sec. cooldown?) Niche it fills: tier 2/3 tank killer (ex. between "guardian" and the "assault thingy(forgot name)") based on the Journey to the west's Monkey king Denied, Donkey Kong doesn’t belong in Paradox Cho-Ku Nu Tank Cost: 1050 Description: Having mastered the arts of a machine crossbow, the chinese have decided to mount their legendary design onto a tank and wreck havoc with the use of jade bolts in order to weaken the opponent and deal massive damage( ;) ) by creating weak points for other tanks to attack. But however, this tank is extremely fragile to the point where it has the same defence as the IFV. Primary: Shoots quick Jade bolts which does reasonably painful damage upon impact. Secondary: Activates the radioactive properties of the Jade Bolt but however it has reduced the sturdiness of the projectile and this can severely damage the tank/units armour significantly. Niche it fills: Although it might be intentional, the chinese lack a good support and damage tank and this is definitely the best idea and you like it. ALOT, I mean, A MACHINE GUN CROSSBOW ON A TANK. Think of it as a glass cannon. Denied, the Talon have crossbows. Secondary use for Generators Is it possible to make it such that Generators provide a build radius, this means that normal structures (not deployable turrets) would have to be warped in close to a generator. (AKA when generator blows up it does terrible terrible damage) Denied, not possible to do Knightmare Assault Walker Description: The Knightmare is a horse-shaped walker with two planar-shielded lances on the sides. It attacks by... you guessed it, charging right into an opponent. It does more damage the further away it is from the target, since it takes time to accelerate to full running speed. It can't pierce through multiple targets, unfortunately. The Knightmare may also assume a more imposing form - the Knight form, which allows it to attack at melee range but at the risk of taking higher damage, since it has to destabilize its atomic core to assume the form. Of course, this kind of instability means that the Knight form has a tendency to make some... very nice fireworks once destroyed. Weapon(s): Twin planar-shielded lances on side. Technically it can't attack at all - the only attack in primary mode is the secondary. Secondary: Morph Charge. Charges right into a target before quickly transforming into an imposing mechanical knight with sections of its armour wreathed in atomic fire. In this mode, it's armed with a double lance formed from the two lances in Mare form combined. The transformation lasts for only 8 seconds, after which the Knightmare will revert to Mare form and wait a while to recharge. Knight form is weaker in attack power, armour and speed, but can attack normally and very quickly. Niche it fills: Advanced anti-ground/hit-and-run. Does this REALLY strike you as Chinese? Dog attack vehicle Description: a fast, moderately armored tank, that punches through tank lines. Primary: rapid fire anti-armor gun, lacks fire power, but does AoE Secondary: Dig! charges underground and up behind enemy tanks. Can't damage with this ability. Niche: pins enemy forces to your turrets! Denied, this is the Sidewinder Rat assult vehicle (name wip) Description: while the tank itself only has one health (the shield generator and reactor core is exposed) it is equipped with a improved shield which offers complete protection (do i sound like a tv add for sun block?) for most types of ammo. the rear armour is weaker, allowing tank shells and bullets to go through, but it is strong enough to stop a tank buster plasma beam or a missile (it explodes before impact). special weapons like tesla, cryo, spectrum, seimic, wave force, raygun, fractal etc. instantly kills this unit. note: it is completely immune to railguns in the front and sides to force a flank attack since the syndicate have a huge advatage against the chinese. Also, since it's weapon is explosive type, it won't kill it itself. it is armed with a very conventional (by chinese standards) weapon. It's a normal cannon, but instead of gunpower, it uses half a miligram of antimatter to propel a jade cored cylinder of tungeten out of a gun barrel, causeing massive damage to the targeted unit and minute damage to a radius. cost:1800 secondery: locks onto a target for 10 seconds. If the panther is killed during that time, that unit is also instantly killed. Does not work on structures. main gun stops working during the 10 secs. This secondery is the same as the unit above (ram) but it doesn't matter since the two were suggested by the same person. OR (if the ram is accepted or you don't like the current secondery) It could call a space ship from above to teleport it across a short distance (enough to perhaps flank enemies but not enough to teleport into an enemy base). niche: artillery harrassment, AoE attack, a break from all the ray guns and melee. Denied, not very interesting Aerial Base An upgrade or a free special mcv that would allow certain turrets or buildings uproot with some anti gravity thing and create air bases over hills or over impassable terrain in where they'll be able to continuously pump out special flying transport units with infantry or tanks held by aerial units. Requires to be destroyed by AA units. It'll be pretty damn cool and pretty dangerous strategically wise if used attrition Didn't use format, denied. Xiao War Mech Description: Vaguely gorilla-like walker, moves on all fours Weapon: fists, good against ground units but ineffective versus buildings Secondary: "Kīng Lóng". Jumps onto a targeted building and starts tearing it apart. Is vulnerable while doing so, and can't be ordered off. Niche: Anti-ground assault Note: secondary name is a pun on a mythological Chinese dragon Reactor Overcharge Niche: Emergency last resort back up power supply Description: The chinese can overcharge their reactors, providing 150% normal power at the danger of radiation leakage (AoE damage anything near it, infantry very fast, tanks minor) and damage. This can save an emergency situation and prevent the loss of an army, but cannot be sustained as each reactor can be maintained for only 10s before it blows up. Suggestion for the Marine Yard Make it a large floating structure that can move slowly using atmoic generator powered paddle wheels. This enables them to bring along a fully functioning repair dock that can help to prolong the life of their ships and reinforce their navy(But it moves very slow and explodes spectacularly when destroyed), it still has repair drones on the move, but needs to deploy to build ships. I got this idea from the enormous ships the chinese had in the past. Conevert Tank sample: a tank wich has the ability to switch it's power consumption for dramatic effects. it looks like the Nian, only with a few adjustements, this is to maximize the shock effect. the tank is normally manned by emotionally unstable clones. (or is that a little bit mean against those people?) prim: F.A.I.L. mode, in this stage the tank requires +-5 power to function, and features a anti-infantry radiogun, and a light convertable raygun, making it a (realy)soft counter for infantry and light armor. sec:P.O.W. mode: the tanks suddenly requires more power then a royal dragon, overcharges his shield (becoming extremely tough) and converts the raygun. in this mode (wich lasts for 5 seconds) the raygun kan demolish a apocalypse in 2 shots, has a firing rate of 1 shot per second. the radiogun is disabled. since the overheating can cause syustem failure, this mode cannot be used often. (note: the tanks preformance against buildings is in both modes laughable, it does about as much as 1 agressor firing at a building) Niche: special, pair with teletanks for maximum effect on enemy army. Denied, this has a lot of things, but no use behind it Anti-matter Tower Primary: Shoots a high velocity projectile filled with antimatter at the target. Infantry are instantly slayed. Niche: Advanced Base defence Secondary: None/Deploy Description: Deployed from a large vehicle, this turret is capable of shooting small projectiles of antimatter at its targets, killing any infantry and severely damaging any tanks that gets in its way. However reloading is a time consuming process. Denied, redundant Bái Hǔ Riverboat Cost: $500 Niche: T1 Gunboat Armament: Twin Ray Cannons Secondary: Wide Beam Burst (single shot wide beam attack that does medium damage, medium to long reload time) Description: Small boat used for early game naval combat, can be used effectively as a harassing unit. Twin Ray Cannons do low to moderately low damage to all targets. Secondary good for when up against cheap spam units or other early naval units, secondary leaves unit defenseless for a certain amount of time (3-5 seconds, depends on balancing). Fills in for lack of early chinese naval units. Name based off of White Tiger of the West. Denied, the lack of early sea is intentional Palace censer sample: a giant walker with 4 maces, and the ability to debuff enemy infantry (needs power to operate) prim: uses 4 maces to deliver light damage to armored units around it, a little more effective against infantry, and best at smahing structures sec: releases a foul odour to debuff enemy infantry, removing any positive status, and giving them a lowered defense looks: look at the link, and imagine it as a walker, Pretty terrifying huh? niche: anti inf walker, infantry support but best as melee seige Denied, completely against Chinese aesthetic Sovereign Class Starship Description: Everyone's thinking it, I'm just doing it first (well, second.) The next line in Star Fleet's capital ships, the Sovereign is currently being used as lower atmosphere command vessels, until they can be adapted for use in space. I don't know how it would look, but Ring Ship Enterprise intrigues me. Weapon(s): Six rayguns Secondary: All Power to Shields, which makes damage against the Sovereign a fraction of the usual amount Niche it fills: Assassination Mode Target Denied, redundant Random China Unit special ability Description: In case of power failure, the unit with this abillity can take their wepon offline, increasing speed and decreasing the strain on power points, yet it is now unable to attack. Weapon(s): N/A Secondary: N/A Niche it fills: Emergency shut down procedure in case a base is low on power. The point of units shutting down is SHUTTING DOWN. Celestial Shuttle Description: When a commander has difficulty appraising the situation from Space Station Tian An Men, he boards one of the many shuttle craft of the station and flies into the atmosphere. Seeing the entire battle from the viewpoint of a bird helps a commander direct the battle better than with icons on a screen. Weapon(s): Two ray guns on the "nacelles". Secondary: Flies into low orbit, beyond the range of anything. In order to not lose the battle, though, it has to come back down eventually, and stay in the same spot to regain communications with all units Niche it fills: Assassination Mode Target Denied, a large capital ship would be more appropriate Chu-ke nu Arnament: Repeating crossbow Niche: Anti man spam (Which china seems to be sorely lacking, Watchmen are too fragile to use against large amounts of minutemen/Peackeepers Secondary: Shotgun bolts Description: Guy armed with a repeating crossbow he can do significant (but non lethal) damage to infantry from a relatively far range (conscript range, which is far for China). A single bolt can kill an attack dog and ruin a conscripts day, and he can send one downrange about once a second. However, his movement speed is pathetic, he has to stop to shoot and has a slight "charge-up time" and his armor, near zero. When garrisoned they get a slight range boost (to prevent conscipt spam from easily routing them out). Rather expensive and slow to train, these units should be well protected, as they are usually your lifelines against javalins and peacekeepers. Denied, the Chinese have a lot of stun weapons to fight man spams Tang attack plane Arnament: Atomic radiation blasters Niche: Anti-infantry aircraft Secondary: Teleport back to base Description: The Tang flies over a target and saturates it with radiation, it is effective against infantry, but is almost useless against tanks. Its speed and lack of armor also makes it vunerable to any kind of AA, but when over its target, it will kill most infantry in two passes. It also depletes it ammo very quickly, usually it holds only 10 seconds worth of ammo. Denied, the niche is better unfilled Sharpshooter Description: Elite watchmen who survive the rigors of combat get trained to be sharpshooters. Using rocket-propelled crossbow bolts wrethed in atmoic fire they can take down many enemy infantry with ease. Also comes with stealth (like all other snipers) Niche: Long range (for China) anti-infantry "sniper" (it cant really be called a sniper, since its range is so short) Advantages(over fellow snipers): Moves faster, very short unstealth period (no muzzle flash), Small AoE (AoE is non lethal but will do quite a bit of damage (PK will go to red)), can fight off infantry at close range in emergency (see secondary), rather fast rate of fire (its a repeating crossbow, the RoF is slightly slower than the allied rifleman) Disadvantages: Lack of AA and AT weapons, shorter range (Half of your average sniper range) Secondary: Lets loose a flurry of small crossbow bolts from a secret compartment in the crossbow. Basically something like the Naginata cruiser, and like the NC it also has a long reload time. Denied, Atomic China does not get snipers. Sun Wukong/孙悟空 description: a kung fu master who have being cloned and unfortunately have messy and brown facial hair, and look a bit like a monkey. however, with his staff, glowing gold with atomic fire, he can wreak havoc in the battlefield, smashing everything to pulp his skills are only matched my the commando and he can dive indefinately in water. he can also detect stealth (although this only have a puny range, about same as engineer sight range, which is well, puny...) and is almost immune to melee attacks and dog bites (takes 3 hits/bites). attack: melee with a friggin staff against units. special: take flight in a device which creates smoke looking uspecously like a cloud and be able to attack air OR shapeshift. cost:1900 role:advanced shock infantry - between rocketeer and tesla trooper, though closer to rocketeer due to price, with the added bonus of anti scount, though it's irrelavant as it's only available in the late game. since the chinese is about waiting till the late game and build a army to demolish, the chinese doesn't have a heavy hitting infantry unit. reason? this unit is based on a character from an epic chinese novel (NOT A CHILDRENS FABLE) which in china is at the same level as shakespere or dickens. thus he is an very important aspect of chinese culture. the CHARACTER (not the unit) is a monkey of the same name who have great martial arts skills, ability to stay underwater indefinately, can shapshift, and see through other oni's/gods/monsters shapeshifting abilities, is pretty much invincible, can produce anything using one of his hairs, including clones of himself, can take flight on a cloud, can travel 'one hundred and eight thousand li in one sumosault (54000 km) can call all on the gods to help him.once went to hell, beat the underworld god to submission and went into the death archives and crossed out all names with the charactr 'monkey' in it, automatically making him immune to old age, went to heaven, beat the hell out of heaven (is that possible?) and brought us dragon ball z. obviously not all of these abilities can be added as for balance reasons, just the ones listed in the unit description. Denied, Chinese have too much melee infantry already The Royal Defenders Description:To ensure that the brave people charging at the enemy have a better chance of survival, new advances were made to construct a large shield to protect vital tank and infantry divisions so they can get close enough to attack the enemy. The shield is itself mainly made of intricate circuits that generate a defensive form of the "Jade" radiation. This shield is mounted on a slow, yet formidable truck with the shield placed at the front, long enough to shield 2 to 3 tanks. However, should the enemy be able to outflank the defender, they are easily dispatched. The defenders are also equipped with a radioactive generator that can be made to self-destruct to make enemies of the Atomic Kingdom suffer. Weapon(s):Shield(if that counts as a weapon) Secondary:Self-Destruct Niche it fills:Early army defense. Denied, this is the Ram Tank Chinese Chef The rumor of dog and cat meat being part of typical Asian diet is now made public. These animal catcher type vehicles stun any type of animal scout and then collect them to sell in the open market for cash. Denied, by popular vote Ray Attack Copter Capable of carrying two infantry with fireports, thus allowing them to shoot out. The RAC does not use conventional missiles, but instead attacks by droping mini radiation bombs. Heroic gives it a pair of short-ranged antimatter missiles Denied, China doesn’t get copters Pull-plane A plane that works like the pull tank? it would fit chinese mentality, it would try to levitate a single ground unit,and than drop it again or release an anti air atomic wave to destroy it, it can only pull things up under certain conditions(pull tank conditions only then reversed for air) and if they are not too heavy, otherwise it would pull itself towards the ground and crash. GearsGoAwryMan (im sorry if i disturbed somthing by adding this, i cant figure out where to place new unit ideas, the page isnt clear on that)(or i'm a wiki-noob) Iradated Clone A clone trooper that has been horrifingly mutated into a mutant like zombie. acts as an meat-spam infantry witho only a weak melee attack. secondary abillity EAT! regains health and creates another zombie. George white Suicide Nuke Cart A cheap, motor powered cart driven by an expendable clone, filled with jade and a simple detonating device. Similar to the nuke truck from RA2, but less expensive and not as powerful. Denied, they have nukes already Guan Yu Nuke Trooper To make up for the lack of heavy ranged infantry, the Chinese introduced the Guan Yu Nuke Trooper. The Nuke Trooper is armed with a pneumatic powered nuclear bomb catapult and clothed in jade reinforced plate armor. The nuke launcher, despite having a very slow reload rate compared to most weapons, shoots a miniature warhead that can utterly destroy light vehicles and infantry in a small radius. It's secondary power is to fire a warhead filled with "impure" jade, not causing a large explosion, but instead irradiating the ground for a period of time. It's armor, despite having very good protection is very cumbersome, so the unit speed is quite slow.It's also incredibly expensive, being the most expensive infantry unit the Chinese have. -Mrhappyface SUPPORT POWER Galaxy shot, Bombardment and Hailstorm Having a massive space fleet, the Chinese have everything from Defiant class ships all the way up to the Galaxy class battlecruisers. unfortunately, the Galaxy are so expensive that it costs to much to deploy them on the front lines. However that does not mean that they cannot be used. Flying in Low Earth Orbit, the Galaxy class cruiser can fire all its weapons downward in three levels to those who can manage to last that long on the field. the Galaxy shot is a very light attack while Hailstorm is a hell of shells and energy weapon fire cooking everything that is unfortunate enough to become a target. Dong Feng Nuclear Submarine After careful scrutiny, I have come to realise that China lacks a proper bombardment vessel to clear the way for its transport vessels (the navy of china fails miserably at busting defences). Thus, the Dong Feng Submarine is capable of attacking enemies with torpedos and ballistic missiles, both of which are artilery, it does not need to surface to fire its torpedos but it does need to surface to fire its missiles. Secondary fire releases a ballistic missile that fragments in mid air doing large aoe damage (think v4 secondary). The Dong Feng needs support from other China vessels as it is expensive ($3000-$4000), has really low health (yari) and its torpedoes are non homing and slow, thus extremely dodgeble (think akula secondary just after it leaves the tube). Hard counters would be Naginatas and Subhunter frigates (and the like). Death of Dong Feng results in reactor going critical. PS I think Paradox is supposed to encourage unit variation rather than spams, and IBs are too good for bombardment (spam them with cruisers), so that was why I came up with the DF. Kuns are spams too ^.^ PPS Remove ballistic missiles if you feel that china should lack land bombardment capabilites '' Basically the Kun, and without the bombarding missiles, there’s no benefit to it'' Jíguāng Dive Bomber A T2 aircraft designed to be used in a supporting anti-surface manner. It flies by means of a graceful ornithoptic motion (complex, articulated flapping wings), rather than by conventional aeronautics. It carries a single small tactical nuclear bomb which causes moderate damage over a large area (multiple shots would be needed to destroy a column of tanks), and it must return to the airfield to reload. It moves fairly fast (vindicator-ish speed), but has little armour, and it needs to get quite close to its target while diving before it releases its bomb, making it very vulnerable to AA. It's secondary switches it from dive-bomb to toss-bomb mode (Toss-Bombing) which means it's range increases (probably to around the same or slightly better than most ground based AA units, increasing its survivability), but it's accuracy becomes utterly horrendous. Bombs would land ANYWHERE in a huge region around the target. The plane is countered easily by fighter aircraft.It's Main use is softening up enemy forces before they reach your main defensive positions or armies. Irradiater Disc A classic UFO (Think RA2 Yuri, Flying disc) aircraft that fires concentrated atomic rays at it ground targets. It's secondary ability is to vent it's (insert proper scientific term for the weapon's system here) which unleashes a burst of atomic energy in a small radius beneath the unit that will kill infantry and have a brief EMP effect on a vehicle(s). (Unit suggested by Bluish-Green Productions) Panda Support Walker The Panda Walker is a medium unit that attacks with anti-infantry guns. It's special ability is to activate an energy barrier in a small radius around itself, but this will cause the unit to use up power. The shield is not impenetrable and if it is broken then the Panda will experience a brief EMP effect. (Unit suggested by Bluish-Green Productions) UPDATE Perhaps use Japanese shield drones for the panda's special ability? What about a vehicle that is unarmed normally but its secondary irradiates land like the desolator in Ra2, dont know what it would be called though Teleport Relay I noticed that the two new factions with classic ground control have a singular lack of expansion tools (i.e. The allied prospector and the soviet sputnik) Heres a Chinese take on the concept: the teleport relay. It is what it sounds like, relaying conyard teleporter transmitions. It is a guided, floating missile, launched from the Chinese Conyard. It flies, and unpacks by diving into the ground partway, and extending an antenna. optional: rather than relaying construction teleports only, it might also allow the teletank and other such tools to teleport stuff into it's reassembly radius. (they used these all the time in Star Trek, if not quite in this manner.) Denied, China already have the Pagoda Mobile Castle and the Horse do it already. hospitality tank primary infects tanks with jade and auto kills infantry but fires slowly, secondary fires shards of jade high into the air causing a long-lasting radiation effect and a chance of seeding some jade around the place. Horse Attack Helicopter Helicopter unit with dual ray-guns. Secondary wastes infantry in a radius and leaves vehicles pilotless. Denied, China should really go without a proper gunship. Most of their gameplay style revolves around losing a ton of units while making the enemy lose just as many. Having a helicopter means that they can destroy an entire group of enemies out of air cover while taking no losses of their own. Plus, the secondary is way OP and the name is taken. Dog MLRS Walker Artillery unit, fires missiles. Can deploy to increase range and increase reload time. Denied, China REALLY needs to lack artillery for their play style to function properly. They're designed for short range stuff, so they take a lot of hits even as they mow down the enemy. Plus, the name is taken. Ming Atom Smasher Large sized quadrupedal "think a wolf, dog, or lion" vehicle. Main weapon are a pair of Atom Smasher claws. Once the Ming is in melee range with you your days are over. It can destroy an Apocalypse tank in two hits and an Allied MCV in 3! Its secondary ability drastically reduces its armor for about a second or two while it charges up its powerful "Atom Vibration Wave Generator," This releases a large "wave" like attack killing any infantry instantly, and damaging tanks and buildings severely. The Ming is very slow and its armor is relatively weak compared with a Apoc tank or King Oni. Denied. Basically a Dragon tank Virus A relitively frail infintry unit with the choice of two weapons: A radiation cannon that can "jade" target ground units from a great distance(think sniper range but a little shorter) and the seccond, a teleporter gun that does no damage but teleports land and air units to a random location on the map (and I mean random as in with the exception of the unit being teleported onto a region where it cannot travel such as land units onto water or surface units onto cliffs(only mobile units, no deployed MCVs or Tick Tanks). If you're lucky, you might send a lucifer to an uninhabitted isle, if you're not you could send a Kirov to the heart of your base, which it then proceeds to raze).Unable to code "jade", secondary is too unreliable